Examinations
by Lordriochi
Summary: Blackarachnia is captured and gets brought back to Cybertron. In turn of facing her fears, she is being examined like some lab experiment. She gets more than bedside manners. Dedicated to an artist on Deviant Art!
1. Homecoming

Examinations

Dedicated to BabeMause from Deviant art for inspiration! Enjoy!

A small Elite Guard ship arrived on Cybertron, planet of the Transformers. The vessel was unloaded of its cargo; one peculiar box was sent into a different transporter. The transporter glided down the busy streets, and headed for the Autobot Scientific Headquarters. The building was built during the last cycles of the Great War, to contain important research information and other secrets.

The transporter was at the outskirts of the building when it entered the code on a panel to access through the elaborate defense system. The defense system that uses an energon powered shield which covers the construct. The shield could also send tendrils of energy that can grab and throw the foreign beings, Autobot or Decepticon or Neutral, far into the distance. Other features included clusters of auto turrets, which can slow down intruders significantly.

Soon, the barrier powered off and the transporter zipped into the building. The cargo was left in a delivery chute and the mechanized errand runner left, returning to the space bridge port. The package however, was something more. Trapped inside was Blackarachnia. She could not believe she was in this situation.

Escaping that deranged Waspinator after he put himself back together; she was nearly at breaking point, thirsty and hungry. Being on that island with Grimlock and those reptiles would be better than this! She had to admit, it felt better to be with that love sick prehistoric glitch. During her years stuck that wretched Primus forsaken planet and being onboard the Nemesis, there was sense of pain and being so lonely that she could never stop thinking about.

There were only a few people she could relate too. Optimus, great friends since they met at the Academy, before that those terrible stellar cycles ago, Sentinel, a big glitch head, but best friends since protoform years, but he was so repulsed she doubts ever trying stitch their relationship, Starscream, someone in vorns that she had some feelings for before he ejected her out into space, and Grimlock, putty in her hands, but for some reason, never left her processor.

That heat in that different part of that planet was unbelievable. It was so disorienting and probably a reason how she is in this box. Strangely, as her thirst grew and her vision shrinking, she saw two planes diving towards her. They transformed into two Autobots. One was orange with a stream of fire on his head and the other was blue. She was briefly confused at the situation. Autobots never had flight capabilities.

Sure, there was that ninja-bot, Prowl, but his jets were only good for high jumping. At first, she was thinking it was mirage, it was not possible. No more what they were, they were not going to take her alive! Curling her servos, activating her twin pincers, she screamed and got ready to fight. She was able to shock one of the bots with her attack, downloading his weapon and fired a stream of fire at the other bot. That was all that she remembered. She never knew what was outcome due to overheating. She tried to move inside her prison. She needed to get out of this box! She was probably being sent to be judged by the Autobot Council or to be dissected!

Suddenly, her prison shifted. The box was moving out. The package slowly moved as she could her footsteps. She was being carried! Blackarachnia tried to struggle, but there was no use, she only had enough space to breathe. Suddenly the box descended on something. Slowly, the door to the box opened. A small red face peered down. The red face looked femme, quite perplexed.

"What do we have here?" The femme's voice was soft but firm. The box was slowly opened, freeing the techno organic. Blackarachnia was pulled out and was put on an operating table by a small crane. The femme glanced over Blackarachnia. She poked the spider's right leg with a digit.

The cold metal gave a small chilling sensation to Blackarachnia, causing her to shiver. Blackarachnia glared at the femme. She had a red, white, and black colour scheme.

"A techno organic, interesting, I will need to take recording of this." The femme walked away to a table, writing down her theories of how a creation of a half organic, half transformers is possible. Blackarachnia knew this was her chance. She quickly snapped her bonds to her legs, arms, and pincers and lunged at the femme. The femme was thrown to the floor as Blackarachnia's pincers rose over the fallen Autobot, ready to strike.

Suddenly as the pincers hit the femme, the powerful blast of energy knocked back into Blackarachnia, making her collapse. The femme rose over the knocked down Blackarachnia and grabbed her by the left arm. "Naughty, naughty, maybe I should start examining you now instead?"

Blackarachnia was pushed back onto the operating table. The femme pressed a couple of buttons on a control box and Blackarachnia's arms with tied down by arcs of electricity. [Or her arms were on chained together, both of the arcs are powered by a battery generating electricity in the table.]

"Just to make sure you do not try that trick again." The femme's right hand turned into a thin laser scalpel. The scalpel quickly removed both of Blackarachnia's pincers in one swift motion. When her pincers were removed, Blackarachnia screamed in pain for moment. Her body quickly twisted upward, her four eyes was open with shock.

"Don't worry, this not hurt a bit." The femme smiled as she moved her scalpel down to Blackarachnia's breastplate.

To be continued! Review and comment!


	2. Examined

Examined

Also dedicated to 23isthenumber from Deviant Art

Blackarachnia kicked at the femme at vain, but there was no use, the scalpel was getting closer to her chest. Blackarachnia screamed loudly and started thrashing around, doing anything to escape. In the midst of the struggling, Blackarachnia was able to kick the femme back. She recovered quickly.

"It seems you need to calm down, let me help you with that." The femme grimaced, reached into a drawer and pulled out a long needle.

As the needle was filled with a chemical in a jar, Blackarachnia tried even harder to escape. The needle was soon filled with the liquid. The femme walked back to the techno organic. Blackarachnia was still struggling wildly, but she was starting to tire. She was hungry, drained of energy. She didn't have anything to eat since she was stranded on that different section of that planet.

The needle finally pierced her flesh on her neck, injecting the chemical. Her body slowly started to numb, weakening her even more. Blackarachnia finally gave one last kick at the femme, her foot going over the medic's shoulder. The femme smiled and proceeded to move her scalpel downwards to Blackarachnia's breastplate.

Blackarachnia screamed her protests and threats at the femme, as the blade started to cut through her breastplate. "Please, you don't need to do this, can't talk about this?"

"Sorry, but it's my objective is to see understand and see how to you are online."

"Listen you two bit bitch nurse! If you touch me, I will make you wish you were never online!" "You are not in position to be talking, so I suggest you mute your vocal circuits or I will do it for you."

Blackarachnia kept screaming and protesting, as the blade was cutting through.

She never liked her body looked at ever since that solarcycle. What she hates the more are nurses and doctors. Even when she was Elita One, she was always nervous about going to see the doctor. She had the fear of being raped since there were several reports of femmes being tricked by frauds.

Finally the scalpel cut the breastplate cleanly in half. "Let's take a look at what's under there."

"NO!" The femme removed the armour halves, exposing Blackarachnia's breasts.

When she was Elita One, her breasts were oval and small. After that transformation, her chest grew twice the size. In shame of her organic half, Blackarachnia had covered her breasts with a tight fitting plate of armour.

"Interesting, I wonder what this feels like." The femme grabbed one of Blackarachnia's breasts and squeezed it. Momentarily shocked, she tried resist the pain. The femme changed her scalpel back into her right servo and started to fondle the breasts. Blackarachnia was surprised at first, the hard, sturdy metal touching her soft organic flesh. Pleasure throbbed through the half organic as the rubbing began faster and faster. She started to blush from the rubbing. Her breathing was getting short and was softly moaning. At last, the pleasure was too much. The intimacy fluid rushed out of the front of her lower armour. The femme looked at the liquid dripping from the techno organic.

"So this is your first time hmm? You are too easy to please." The medic started to kiss the techno organic in the lips. Her glossa entered Blackarachnia's mouth. Blackarachnia shivered again as the cold, wet, soft glossa licked away at her tongue. The glossa licked away at the fangs. As her glossa explored Blackarachnia's mouth, her servos fondled the breasts.

Suddenly, Blackarachnia bit down on the medic's tongue, tasting sweet energon.

The medic recoiled back.

"Apparently you aren't submitting, too bad I have to do this." The medic changed her right hand back into a scalpel and moved it down to the leaking lower armour.

Blackarachnia tried to kicking, but her legs remained stiff. She was slowly starting to fall in stasis from the injection.

"Don't worry; this is just a medical check up."

To be continued

Want more? Review more often!


End file.
